The cow went over the hill
by Ice Butterfly
Summary: Yes, the title has absolutley nothing to do with the story, but hey thats ok! It is just that me and my friends go visit Ranma looking like the characters and it kinda gets hairy...lol please r/r!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! No real disclaimers, everyone is based on real ppl, o wait!! *LoL* ALL the Ranma characters belong to *the goddess* Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry if I missed some of the explaining crap. Now, on with the story!!

It was just the four of us, Jessi, Curtis, Matt and me (Alyssa) and it was my birthday party (any of you care to get me anything?). We had to wait because my mom was supposed to call when she was going to be home so she could drop everybody off afterwards. I know, it sounds like we were having the time of our lives doesn't it? Oh, we were, trust me. You really shouldn't ever get us four together especially when we have had loads of sugar (my mom had made the cake and she uses tons of the stuff). Anywhoodles, I was sitting there, reading my Ranma ½, which is my favorite (especially Ryoga *starts to drool*) when I thought out loud, "Man, I _so _wish we could go to where they live, wouldn't that be so much fun? We could meet Akane, and Ranma but of course, I totally want to meet Ryoga so that he can like me!!!"

"Bitch! Who says that he will like you anyway? He will be all over ME! I mean, come on. You have no chance," Jessica pitched in, being totally facetious (oo00oo big words!), "Well, that would be totally awesome, I really like Shampoo. Too bad we cant." We all looked at each other and half whined, "I wish I was with Ranma!!!"

Suddenly everything went totally black. Something went pop behind us. Then we heard this deep, manly voice saying, "You rang?" All of us just stood there dumbfounded. WE had no idea what had happened or was going to happen or who this guy was (I don't know about everybody else, but I was about ready to pee my pants). Finally, Curt spoke up. 

"I guess we did. How exactly did you get here? Or are we at your house? Or someplace different altogether? I mean, I don't think we are at Alyssa's house any more." Somebody piped in "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." A nervous laughter followed. Matt anxiously asked the man, "Are there any lights in this place? I would like to sit down but I don't want to sit on anything."

The man was happy that we weren't totally freaked out (little did he know....) and instantly gratified Matt's request. The room blazed with light and everybody except the man covered their eyes. As soon as we could see, everybody's mouth dropped down in surprise. Now that we could see the man clearly we were able to note that he wasn't wearing a shirt and on his chest were streaks of blue. Now I am not talking about like paint streaks, these streaks seemed to be a part of him, like his skin. He didn't wear a turban (I think that once we realized what he was, we were disappointed by this fact) and looked like a normal, really buff guy that also happened to have blue streaked skin and hair. When we were finally able to take our eyes off of him, we sat down and tried not to stare. The man finally spoke. 

"You may call me Sahib if you wish. This may not seem fitting, but as I am more powerful then you, it will do. Anyway, I heard you all wish to go to this place, the one that Ranma lives in. Is that true?" I spoke, "yes, we did. But we didn't think that anything would come of it. I mean....."I trailed off. 

"Good. That is all that I wanted to know. Since you all obviously want to go there, then I am going to grant your wish. You each will pick a character that you would like to be. One thing that you must truly understand is that, if you choose, lets say, Akane, then there will be the Akane that you read about, then there will be an Akane that is you. Does this make any sense whatsoever?" We all looked at him with a blank look on our faces, except Matt who seemed to have a faint understanding of what Sahib was saying. 

"So you mean that, like, if I choose Ranma, then there will be Ranma but there will also be Ranma/Matt in the same place, and everybody will see both of them?" Sahib looked very relieved that somebody understood it and he wouldn't have to try to explain it again. He nodded very slowly. 

"That is correct. So you must be a little careful of whom you choose and when you will expose yourselves to the character that you choose. If and when you want to come back to this world, you just need to ALL wish that you could come back. The thing is that everyone has to say it, but everyone also has to wish it with their mind and their souls. Understand?" We nodded again (We were all very tongue tied- except Matt) "Alright, then you must choose who you want to be, and you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT have the same character as another person. Think about it and when everyone is certain, then just call me over. I will be meditating." As soon as he left, we seemed to find our voices.

"Do you think this is real? I mean, I have weird dreams, but I think this one tops them all. I think it would be kind of cool if it wasn't a dream though."

Personally, I think that at this moment, it cant hurt too at least pick who we want to be, even if it turns out to be a dream or a trick. So who does everyone want to be?" Alyssa and Jessi immediately spoke up. "I want to be Akane!!" They gave each other the evil eye and looked away. Curt and Matt started to laugh. Matt caught his breath and said, "I think we will settle that dispute later. Anyway, I would like to be Ranma, I think that it would be totally awesome to be able to change between a girl and a guy, especially a totally hot girl!!" Curt looked at him and started laughing again. When he finally calmed down he was able to reply. "Well you can have Ranma, I don't mind, I would rather be able to turn unto a panda. Genma is so cool, he only talks with his signs!! I love that!" He glanced over at the girls to see what they thought about their decisions and saw that they were still giving each other the evil eye and trying like hell not to laugh. It was Alyssa that finally laughed. Jessi was ecstatic that she won the contest.

"HAHAHA! I finally beat you! *sings* I am so great, I am so great, everybody loves me cause I am so great!" She looked at the people who were laughing at her and said, "WHAT!??!? I cant sing? You guys don't love me enough to let me have that one thing?" She sniffed, "Oh well, I am over it. I still want to be Akane, but I guess Shampoo wouldn't be so bad. We are a lot alike, considering we both don't understand languages and we both have big boobs." She looked down at her boobs, "That does suck sometimes, especially when guys talk to them instead of your face, but it's the price to pay."

"To pay for WHAT?!?!"

"being beautiful, of course." She winked. Everyone laughed again. I guess I should stop the story here. You see, I say that Jessi is pretty but she wont believe me (she has these eyes that seem to see right into the depths of your very soul- kind of unnerving sometimes), and sometimes she does joke about being the most beautiful person in the world. Odd, yes, but lots of fun. Anyway, back to the story.

"Well, since you seem to be content with Shampoo, does this mean that you are letting me be Akana?" I looked at her hopefully, not daring to let myself believe this to be true until Jessi gave the say so. Jessi looked at me and waited for a couple of agonizing moments (she knew she was making me suffer a little bit and she basked in that) then finally smiled at me and nodded. I was so happy, I attacked her and she fell over as I continued to hug her. When I finally let go, I found that Matt had already called Sahib over and he was looking at us with obvious distaste. We looked at each other and just cracked up again (yes, we love to laugh and we do it long, loud and often). When we finally calmed down, we talked to Sahib with the utmost seriousness and told him all the people that we wanted to be. He looked at us and said, "So be it." The next instant, we were swirling around in the room, the rainbow of colors blinding us. 

Ok, thats all for now, but tell me what you guys think! There is this handy little box right beneath my name that is totally helpful in letting me know!! THANKIE!!

Fallen_Angel


	2. The Encounter

Ok, ok... typical disclaimers.. I dont own the ranma characters... no matter how much i wish, they belong to ramiko takahashi.... enjoy!

We walked in (well I guess it would actually be fell in) on Ranma and Akane having one of their endless fights. It seemed that Akane was trying her best but just couldn't catch Ranma (doesn't that sound ever so familiar?). We didn't realize that Ranma was in girl form until Akane accidentally punched him in the boob. That was where Jessi started screeching. (boy, that girl can make you want to tear your ears off when she does that.)   


"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I looked at her and decided to join in. (If someone's gonna scream, you might as well join them, right?) Closing my eyes and letting out the biggest yell I could muster, I joined her. After we had both run out of breath we noticed everyone staring at us. Well, Matt and Curtis were staring with that, 'God, be quiet!' look, but Akane and Ranma with the 'WHAT THE HECK?!?!' (Hhhhhmmm. . .I wonder why that is!)   


Jessi (or Jessi/Shampoo) smiled at Ramna, who backed away. Akane was grasping his shirt, looking afraid of what was going on. I smiled at them also, (I'm pretty sure everyone was, really) and held out a hand.   


"Hi! I'm Alyssa!" I introduced myself. Akane looked at me fearfully, but held out a hand to shake. Pointing to Curtis, I told them "That's Curtis." Curtis, and the male Genma, was laughing his head off. "I bet *laughter* they're *peals of laughter* sooooo frigging *hiccup* confused!! WA~HA~HA~HA~HA!" He continued on like that for a while. Rolling my eyes, I pointed to Matt, who was male Ranma. "That's Matt." Matt smiled and nodded. "Anyone have any hot water?" he asked. Me and Jessi giggled, and then I pointed to her.   


But of course, Jessi wouldn't let me introduce her. (the bugger.) "HIHI! I'm Jes-" she paused. "Hi-hi-h-WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH MY VOICE?!?!" Her bottom lip started trembling. "It's so. . .high pitched. . .I think I'm gonna cry." she looked at me. (Jessi's voice is a lot deeper than Shampoo's.) I laughed at her. And laughed. Once more for good measure, (boy was I enjoying this) and then I pointed her out, "And that's Jessi." She had decided to go sulk in a corner, and who could blame her? She didn't have to change her voice at all to sound like a little kid begging for a candy.   


"We know who you are, so don't worry about your introductions. Else, why would we be here? That wouldn't make much sense, would it?" I tried to explain. (Can you see their faces getting more and more confused?)   


Matt tried to help. (Thank god for him) "Umm. . .are we in the Tendo Dojo?" he asked. They nodded. Curtis, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, put in, "Well, why wouldn't you be?"   
  


"I suppose so. . ." I pouted. (there wasn't a need to make me feel like an idiot!) Matt tried to help.   


"We're from a different. . .well, universe, I guess." Wow, how that did not help. They backed away even farther. Once they hit the doorway, they made a break for it. Jessi, done with her moping, jumped out of the door and watched as they ran away. Shrugging, she turned to us. "So. . .anyone up for finding Ryoga?"   
  


Matt and Curtis sweatdropped, (classic anime style) and I nodded. "Just remember, he loves ME!" Jessi stuck her nose up in the air. "We'll just see about that."

A/N- Well... this chapter wasnt exactly written by me... it was written by my friend Jessi... we arent sure who is writing better... so please tell me if u like the 1st or 2nd chapter better.... that person will write the 3rd chapter..... AND there is even a link to a review box right below my name that will work really well to tell me what ya think!!

DragonBaby


End file.
